2 Beating Heart
by Date's Frozen Flower
Summary: "I only went for a ride. Do you have to tell a story about that?" "Yes I do, so please lend me your ears dear readers and let me know how I'm doing."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of **Sengoku Basara**, if there is a name you don't recognize then it is an OC.

**Beating Heart**

"Uncle Chosokabe! Uncle Chosokabe tell us about the time Mother froze Father's heart again!" the girl squealed as Chosokabe swung her around.

"But you've heard that one several times Aiko." Chosokabe laughed as he sat down with the girl in his lap and her siblings around his feet. "Instead how about I tell you about when you were born."

"Yeah!" the children cried.

"All right it all began when...

00000

Kojuro looked up as two figures ran by him while he was raking the garden at the mansion. "Get back here!" one figure cried. Shaking his head, Kojuro looked over his shoulder. His lady Tsubaki was racing after his lord Masamune with her sword drawn even though she was very pregnant. Stopping his gardening, Kojuro put his tools away. Sitting down he watched the two of them as he hoped after having her first child Tsubaki would settle down.

Hearing a sigh behind him he looked up. Mother was standing behind him watching the two of them as well. "I had hoped getting married would settle her down but I guess I was wrong" Mother stood there with a basket of clothes on her hip. "A mother can only hope." she sighed again as she turned away from the scene.

Kojuro stood up quickly and took the basket, "Here let me take that, my lady."

Mother looked at him as she frowned, "I told you I didn't want to be called my lady."

"But, my lady I can't do that." Kojuro said appalled at Tsubaki's mother's attitude. Puzzled, he carried the basket down the hall for her. Entering a room he came across Tsubaki's aunt. "What's wrong with Chiemi?"

Tsubaki's aunt looked up at him from where she was sitting sewing baby clothes, "What do you mean?"

Placing the basket down Kojuro said, "I called her my lady again, forgetting that she asked me to call her by her name, and she snapped at me."

Auntie looked down at the piece of material as she sighed, "Today is the second year anniversary of when we got the news that Kazuya, Tsubaki's father, and his troop vanished without a trace." shaking her head she continued, "It broke Chiemi's heart, almost killing her when she heard the news. They never found any evidence that they had been killed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kojuro said cupping his chin in his hand he thought out loud, "So that means last year when Tsubaki married my lord it had only been a year since he vanished?"

Auntie nodded, "Yes, Chiemi and I had hoped after Tsubaki married that she would calm down some but it doesn't look like she has sadly." Auntie smiled, "But at least she is getting her exercise."

00000

Tsubaki panted as she leaned against the post glaring at the man who was smiling at her. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to get me." he said as he crossed his arms.

Tsubaki stood up, "If I didn't love you I would have killed you the first time we fought."

Date chuckled, "You wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me."

Tsubaki relaxed as she caught her breath but then she smiled devilishly as she said, "You have a point. But I could have killed you any time that we were intimate."

Date pointed at her, "Don't you dare think about." he growled.

"Me? Now why would I want to do something like that?" Tsubaki asked as she walked over to where Date was standing, leaving her sword.

Date stood rigid as she approached. Tsubaki ran her finger up his chest until it reached his chin. Pulling it down she kissed him, "Did you really think I would kill you?"

Date wrapped his arms around her and said as he bent to kiss her again, "You just did."

Just then the baby kicked at Date's hand that was resting on Tsubaki's stomach. Tsubaki giggled, "He's really active today, isn't he?"

"Not anymore so than his mother." Date said as he smiled and kissed her again.

"Big boss." one of Date's men said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Date asked turning around to face him.

"We have heard news from the border that we have a situation." the man said.

Date released Tsubaki and followed his man, Tsubaki followed. They were soon met by Kojuro and Tsubaki's aunt. As Date mounted his horse, Tsubaki took his hand, "Please be careful."

Date laughed, "Who do you think I am?"

"You're right." Tsubaki smiled, backing away she said, "Your the one-eyed serpent of Oshu"

Date glared at her, "I'll get you for that when I get back."

00000

Several days later, Keiji found Tsubaki brushing her horse. "Going for a ride?" Keiji asked.

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder after she slipped the bridle on, "What do you think?"

"Want me to come with you to keep you company?" Keiji asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Tsubaki tried mounting her horse without success. Keiji walked up to her and picking her up placed her on the back of her horse. Tsubaki looked at him in shock. Keiji smiled up at her, "We can't have you hurting yourself now can we?"

Tsubaki took her reigns as Keiji mounted a horse and rode off with her into the woods behind the mansion. Chiemi watched as they rode away. Turning back to her room she looked at the armor that Date allowed her to bring from their village that Tsubaki had protected for a year.

Auntie walked into the room and saw Chiemi staring at the armor. "What are you thinking?"

Chiemi looked at Auntie sadly, "I wish we could go back and visit the children of the village. We haven't seen them for a year and I was wondering how Yuzuki was doing."

Auntie smiled, "Do you want to go see her?"

"Should we? I mean with Date and Kojuro are gone?" Chiemi asked

Auntie hugged her, "Chosokabe is going to be coming later, we can coerce him into coming with us."

"Your the best. You know that." Chiemi said as she hugged her back.

"We should get to packing then." Auntie said as she pulled out a bag.

00000

"Somethings off about these woods, Keiji." Tsubaki said as she pulled her horse to a stop after they had been riding for awhile.

"Nah, it's just you since your pregnant. It's your mothering instinct." Keiji said as he teased Tsubaki.

Tsubaki threw an apple, that she had pulled out of her bag, at him, hitting him in the shoulder, "It's not my maternal instinct. There is something off. Morio can tell."

Keiji laughed, "Are you still talking to that horse?"

Tsubaki crossed her arms as she sternly looked at him, "He is never wrong. Ever since I've had him as a foal he has protected me as his name indicates."

Keiji pulled his horse closer to Morio. Placing his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder he said, "I think it's just you two." Keiji urged his horse forwards, "I don't feel anything."

Just as Tsubaki was urging Morio to follow Keiji an arrow flew from nowhere and sunk into Keiji's horse's shoulder, instantly killing him.

"Keiji!" Tsubaki cried as Keiji leaped out of the way and drew his sword.

"Get out of here! Date would kill me if something happened to you!" Keiji said as he smacked his hand against Morio's flank. Morio took off running. Tsubaki looked over her shoulder as he raced away. Turning to face the way she was going, she was soon joined by other riders. Jerking Morio's reigns hard to the left she spurred him on.

Pulling Morio up short minutes later, rocks fell off a cliff and into the river that they were overlooking. Tsubaki turned towards her pursuers as they charged out of the forest. Turning Morio, she slammed her heels into his sides, hoping to run through her pursuers. Several of the men pulled out swords and blocked her way. Tsubaki pulled hard on the reigns again and urged Morio towards the cliff again, sending flying rocks and dust into the faces of the men. The men covered their faces with their arms, not seeing her jump her horse.

Morio flew off the cliff and fell head first towards the river. Tsubaki slipped off his back and pointed her hands making a perfect dive, causing a lesser impact on her body. Facing up river Tsubaki tried to swim, but the rapids flowed down the river faster than she could swam out. Turning, Tsubaki looked behind her, but was suddenly met by a sharp pain to her head, causing her to black out.

00000

"Yuzuki, your looking wonderful!" Chiemi said as she hugged the child after her, Auntie, and Chosokabe made it to the village that Tsubaki had grown up in.

"I'm doing great! And it's all thanks to you and Tsubaki." Yuzuki said hugging Chiemi back.

Yuzuki took her hand and guided them to her house where they were going to be staying. As they walked, Yuzuki told them what all had been going on since they had been gone. She told them that since Tsubaki had married Date and he had a few men come to the village they still had very few bandits come into the village and they were able to get more medicine. Chiemi laughed as Yuzuki told her about how Tsubaki's tales had made their way to the village.

Auntie looked at Chosokabe as he scratched his head. Elbowing him she said, "And it's all thanks to you sweet brother."

"But I only tell the children in my village about her because they want to know how my niece is doing." Chosokabe said.

"Uh huh. And I bet those children tell their parents and their parents tell the traders and so on and so forth. Am I right?" Auntie asked teasingly.

Chosokabe elbowed her back, "Be quiet."

Chosokabe and Auntie walked into the house as darkness over took them.

00000

"It's good to be home." Kojuro said as he took the saddle off his horse and walked it down to the tack room. He stopped suddenly, "Where is Lady Tsubaki?"

Date smiled, "She's probably at the house waiting for me to come in so she can yell at me again."

Kojuro nodded, "That's probably what she's doing. Either that or she is finally resting."

"I highly doubt it." Date said as he pulled his saddle off.

Kojuro started walking again followed closely by Date. Suddenly he stopped and dropped his saddle. Standing before him was Tsubaki's horse, soaking wet, tired and fully tacked. Date rushed up to him and ran his hand down his side. "He's warm."

"That must mean Lady Tsubaki must have run into some trouble." Kojuro said as he followed Date back to his horse.

Date mounted him bareback and urged him towards the wood that Tsubaki normally rides in. Kojuro followed close behind him. As they rode through the forest at top speed, images flowed through Date's mind. He hoped none of them were true.

00000

Tsubaki opened her eyes to severe pain throughout her body. Moving her head, she looked around the dim room. Hearing a baby cry she jerked her body upright but then took in a sharp intake of breath as she grabbed her side.

The man looked up from the goat he was milking, "Wait you must rest."

Tsubaki looked at him, "Is that my child?"

The man nodded as he picked up the baby and handed her to Tsubaki, "Here." he also gave her a bottle filled with milk. Tsubaki looked at him questioningly. "You have been unconscious for several days after you had them. I had to feed her."

"Wait, them?" Tsubaki asked as she gave the bottle to her child.

The man nodded, "You had twins. One did not survive after she was born. I tried everything I could think of" the man shook his head, "but she died anyways."

Tsubaki looked down at the daughter she held in her arms. Tears came to her eyes as she bit her lip. "I shouldn't have gone riding. If I hadn't none of this would have happened."

"You didn't know this would happen. You did what you normally did I'm sure." the man said trying to console her.

Tsubaki looked at him, "But if I had decide to stay home like my mother wanted Keiji wouldn't have had to protect me, and I wouldn't have lost my daughter."

The man walked to the table and mixed something into a cup. Walking back over he held it out to her, "But you are still alive. You still have one daughter and I'm sure if your husband loved you he must be desperate to find you. Here drink this, it will help with the pain."

Tsubaki took this glass and drank it. Handing it back to the man she asked, "Is there anyway to let my husband know where I am?"

The man nodded, "If I knew where he was and who it is I can send a messenger hawk."

"It's Date Masamune of Oshu." Tsubaki said as she stroked her sleeping child's hair.

The man looked at her in shock, "Your the lady of Oshu?!"

Tsubaki looked at him, "Yes. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Everything!" the man said as he paced, "it means I'll have to get better food for you so you can get better faster. And that means that the child you are holding is even more special."

Tsubaki watched him pace back and forth in front of her. He suddenly turned to look at her, "So what are you going to name the child?"

Tsubaki looked down at the baby, "I think I will call her Aiko."

"Ah, love child." the man said as he looked at the peacefully sleeping baby. "You want to know something?"

Tsubaki looked at the man as she nodded. The man walked over to the table and sat down, "I had a daughter that would be about your age by now. I do have to tell you though, she was a little spitfire."

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I never went back to my village." the man looked down at his hands.

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked as she leaned back against the pillows.

"I'm a failure. My troops were attacked and I couldn't do anything to help them." the man said not looking up.

Tsubaki sighed as she closed her eyes, "I'm sure your daughter would still love you along with your wife. What is your daughter's name?"

"Tsubaki." the man said quietly. Tsubaki's eyes flew open. "I had two sons, but they died with the rest of the troops."

Tsubaki asked, "Wait a minute, what was your daughter's name again? And where is your village?"

The man pointed to the North, "It is in the North. Surrounded by mountains and in the spring by cherry blossoms and camellia flowers." the man dropped his arm into his lap, "My daughter's name is Tsubaki."

Tsubaki swallowed. The village that the man described was her village. "Can you tell me a little more about your family?"

"You should be getting rest."

"I will after you tell me some more."

"All right. I have a younger brother by the name of Chosokabe. He became the Ogre of the West and loved to visit us because of his niece. I also have an older sister who was named well, Kaminari, which means thunder. Boy do I have to tell you, she was a wild woman. She came to be known as the Demon of the West." the man said, smiling at the memories.

Tsubaki looked at him as the color drained from her face as he told her about his family. He turned to look at her, "Are you all right? Your pale." he asked concerned.

Tsubaki swallowed as fresh tears came to her eyes, "Dad?"

The man stopped in his tracks, "Dad?" he asked questioningly, "what do you mean by that?"

"Dad? Is that really you?" Tsubaki asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

Understanding dawned on the man, "Tsubaki?" he brushed the hair from the base of her neck on the left side. On her neck was a heart shaped birth mark at the base of her hairline. "Tsubaki, it's really you!" he cried as he hugged her gently.

Tsubaki hugged him back as Aiko stirred, "I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too." Kazuya choked out. Pulling away he smiled at her. Looking down at the child he said, "then this is my granddaughter." Tsubaki nodded. Kazuya stood up and hurried to the table as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, "I must get this message to Date immediately."

He hurriedly wrote a message and tied it onto the foot of a hawk. Picking it up he sent it away, telling it to find the One-eyed Dragon of Oshu. Turning back to his daughter, he sat down next to her. Brushing her hair behind her ear, he said, "You should get some rest now." he stood up and kissed her on the forehead before turning the lamp down.

Tsubaki leaned back against the pillows, holding Aiko close to her heart. "My dads alive. I can't believe it." Tsubaki said as fresh tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and onto the pillow as she drifted off

00000

Date stood at the edge of the cliff with his arms crossed. Kojuro stood behind him as Keiji and Chosokabe walked towards him. Date glared at them.

"No sign of her yet." Chosokabe said as he leaned against his spear.

"Are you sure she is still alive?" Keiji asked, "It's been two weeks since she vanished, and it's my fault." Keiji bowed his head, "I should have taken better care of her."

Date glared at him, "If you hadn't gone along for the ride she would have stayed home if you had forced her." Date growled as he punched a tree in frustration.

Kojuro was saddened at the loss of his lady, even though he had been getting tired of her temper. But what saddened him even more so was to see his lord devastated. "You know she would have gone even if Keiji hadn't gone."

"Yes, but she wouldn't have gone very far." Date said as he slid to his knees. Leaning his head against the tree, he said, "Just leave me alone!"

Keiji raised his hand as if he was going to say something to comfort his friend but Chosokabe grabbed it. Keiji looked at him. Chosokabe shook his head. "Let's leave him be. We need to tell her mother that we can't find her no matter where we look."

Keiji and Chosokabe left Date alone with Kojuro. Kojuro walked up to Date. He stood behind Date for several minutes before saying, "We really should get back home and let her memory rest in peace."

Date turned his head to look at Kojuro before sighing, "You're right. I'm not getting anywhere with this. We haven't found any trace of her, nor heard from the mansion that she has arrived safely."

Date stood up and looked at the stars. As he was watching the stars a shadow flew above him but then started to circle and descend. Date held his arm up for the hawk to land. Seeing the note on its leg, Kojuro untied it. Unrolling it his eyes swiftly read over it.

"My lord! This is unbelievable!" Kojuro held it up so that Date could read it.

Date scanned over it and shoving it back at Kojuro he mounted his horse quickly and rode off. Kojuro followed shortly after.

00000

As Tsubaki kneeled next to the fire that was heating the water for her bath she heard a noise outside. Holding the fan still, she listened. Standing up she grabbed a pole and leaning against the wall she peeked out the door. Kazuya had gone to the forest to gather wood, but it didn't sound like him. It sounded like a warrior.

"_Not that he wasn't a warrior before"_ Tsubaki thought as she waited.

A knock sounded on the door. "Kazuya? Are you there?" someone called out.

Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief. It was someone who knew her father. Opening the door she smiled, "He's not here right now but I can tell him that you stopped by."

The man looked over her shoulder into the room before looking her in the eyes. "I wasn't here to see him. I was here to see you." Smiling devishly he said, "If you are truly Tsubaki Masamune, the Ice Fang of the North that is."

Tsubaki paled slightly before tightening her grip on the pole that she was holding. At that moment she wished she hadn't lost her sword in the river. "Yes, why?" she asked hesitantly.

"My son and daughter are really inspired by the tales we have heard of you." the man said reassuringly as he reached his hand forward, "It's really nice to finally meet you."

Tsubaki took his hand as she relaxed, "Please come in. You shouldn't have to stand out in the cold while we talk."

She let him in and walked over to the fire to prepare tea. As she knelt close to the fire she caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around she grabbed the pole as the teapot fell to the floor, shattering to pieces, startling Aiko.

Aiko screamed from the mat as Tsubaki blocked the knife before it could reach her throat. The man chuckled as he smiled at Tsubaki, "This is even better. I'll be taking Masamune's wife and child."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" She growled at him as her eyes burned with cold fire, "What about your children?"

"Children? That was just to make you passive." the man leaned in close as Tsubaki turned her head in disgust. "I'm going to take you with me and make you mine."

He shoved her towards the floor as his knife dug deeper into the piece of wood. Aiko continued to scream from the mat. Tsubaki growled as she fixed her cold gaze at the man before ducking and sliding away from him. The man was to shocked at first to do anything.

Turning his head, he was met by the pole smacking against his ear. Grabbing it in pain he shrieked, "How dare you woman!"

Tsubaki spun around and twirled the pole like a spear, "How dare you take me for a weak minded fool of a woman!" She brought the pole down across his back, causing him to fall to his knees.

Struggling to get up, the man looked at her now with blood shot eyes. Bringing his knife up he failed to block the attack to his groin. "If you truly don't know who I am let me tell you." Tsubaki said driving the pole into the man's stomach. "I...am...Tsubaki Masamune!" she whacked him behind the knees.

"Wife of Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu!" Tsubaki cried as she smacked the pole between his shoulder blades rendering him unconscious.

The door slammed open as she stood there panting. Turning sharply she brought the pole down towards the intruder's head.

The pole was cut as they spoke, "Are you trying to kill me woman after all I've done to find you?"

Tsubaki stood there, stunned, holding half of the pole, looking at the man who was standing in front of her. It was none other than Date Masamune, her husband.

"Oh, Date!" Tsubaki fell into his arms in relief.

Date stood there shocked at her unusual behavior. Kojuro stood behind him, "I think we should send her out to get lost more often, my lord." Kojuro suggested.

Date held Tsubaki close to him as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Hey, its okay."

Tsubaki pulled away as she rammed her fist into his chest, shocking him, "What took you so long?"

"If you had left a note telling me where you were I would have found you sooner." Date growled at her. But Tsubaki wasn't listening, she continued to pound his chest as she went on.

"And here I am lost in the woods having your children and you don't even care!" Tsubaki said as tears poured down her cheeks in anger as Date tried to console her.

"Wait, children?" Date said as he grabbed her arms. Just then it dawned on him that the child who was screaming was his.

"Yes, your children!" Tsubaki pulled away as she crossed her arms and turned her back on Date. "here I am lost in the wood for two weeks, giving birth to your two children and the first thing you can think of is to accuse me of trying to kill you?!"

Date smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "But I've been searching for you the whole time. You had me worried... So can you accept my apology for being late?"

Kojuro looked at Date surprised, this was unusual for his lord to apologize to Tsubaki. Tsubaki continued to look away from him in disgust. Date kissed her temple as he continued to reassure her that he did truly look for her.

As he was comforting her Kazuya picked up Aiko to quiet her. Finally Tsubaki sighed, "All right you win this time. I forgive you."

Date smiled, "What are you talking about, I always wi..." he was cut off by a punch to his jaw.

Placing his hand over the spot Tsubaki had punched he stared at her in shock, "That's for taking so long." Tsubaki grabbed his collar and jerked his head down, she kissed him. Pulling away she said, "And that's for finally getting here."

Tsubaki let him go to take care of her daughter. Date looked over at Kojuro as if he could help. Kojuro shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know what to make of Tsubaki's behavior.

Date watched as Tsubaki took the child into her arms before realizing that she had said 'children'. "Didn't you say children?"

Tsubaki looked at him sadly, "Yes,...I did. Her twin didn't make it." she said as she nuzzled the child's neck.

Date walked over and carefully ran his finger down the child's cheek, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I should have be."

Tsubaki looked up at him, "Please, don't even think about it. What has happened happened. You can't go back and change the past. You have to move forward." Tsubaki smiled as she looked down at the brown haired girl before looking back at Date, "Since finding my father, I've realized a few things."

Date looked at her, "Oh, and what would they be?"

Tsubaki looked down at the girl as she brushed the fuzz gently, "I'm going to tell you, eventually."

Date was going to argue but then decided not to. He was kind of starting to like this new Tsubaki. She wasn't trying to kill him for everything he said. Looking down at the baby he asked, "So what did you name her?"

"Aiko, love child, because she was conceived from love." Tsubaki said as she kissed Aiko on the cheek.

00000

Chiemi looked up towards the mountains for the third time that day, hoping that she would finally see her daughter ride down the mountain next to Date. Not seeing anything she sighed and went back to sewing the baby gown that she was making for her grandchild she hoped.

Kaminari hearing her sigh for the umpteenth time said, "Date will bring her back. Don't worry." she hugged Chiemi's shoulder's close.

Chiemi asked as she laid her sewing down, "But what if he can't find her. I would have lost all my family then." she covered her eyes and started to cry.

Kaminari rubbed her sister-in-law's shoulders trying to comfort her. Keiji leaned against the wall as he looked down at the floor. Looking back towards the doorway, he left the room. Walking to the stable he started to brush Morio.

"I wish I had protected her better." Keiji said as his hand absently brushed Morio.

Morio nudged his arm as if to let him that he was sad also. Keiji smiled and rubbing his nose he was about to walk away when Morio jerked his head to the open doorway. Keiji grabbed Morio's muzzle and pulled it back towards the stall so Morio wouldn't push out. "Hey, there's no need to keep on hoping. She's gone for good."

Morio jerked his head away again, but this time he neighed loudly and stamped his feet impatiently. Keiji looked towards the mountain and saw four shapes coming towards them. "It can't be."

He ran to the door and blocking the sun from his eyes, he looked again. Smiling, he cried, "They're here! She made it!" he started running towards the figures as he continued to yell, "Tsubaki's alive! She's alive!"

Chiemi ran out of the mansion and stopping on the porch she smiled and started to cry happy tears. Kaminari walked up behind her.

"It looks as if she's holding something." Kaminari said as she cupped her hand over her eyes. "And who is that man with them?"

Chiemi put her hand up to block the sun, eyeing the unknown companion. Gasping she brought her hand to her mouth and leaned against the post. Kaminari hearing her looked over sharply. "What is it?"

"It can't be." Chiemi said as she sank to the porch and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "It can't be him."

Kneeling Kaminari pulled Chiemi close, "Who?"

Chiemi pointed to the third man as the tears overflowed, "Its Kazuya."

Kaminari looked at Chiemi as if she had lost her mind. "It can't be him. Kazuya was killed two years ago."

Chiemi stood up as the man dismounted. Pushing away from Kaminari she ran towards him with her arms outstretched. The man seeing her ran towards her also. The man swooped Chiemi off her feet and twirled her around. Kaminari watched as the man bent to kiss Chiemi. Covering her mouth she choked back a sob. Walking towards the couple she hugged her brother.

Date helped Tsubaki dismount as they watched the family reunited. As soon as Tsubaki's feet touched the ground, carrying Aiko, she headed to the room she shared with Date. Date watched her in shock. Kojuro stopped next to Date as his lord crossed his arms.

"What's her problem?" Date asked.

Kojuro looked at his lady's retreating back, "Her?"

Date growled out, "Who else? I apoligized, I thought she had accepted it."

"Maybe she hasn't fully accepted the fact that one of her daughters died and you weren't there to help her through the beginning stages of grief." Kojuro said matter-of-factually.

Date growled as he stormed towards the room. Kojuro watched as he flung the door open and confronted Tsubaki. Keiji stood next to Kojuro, "Should we go help?"

Kojuro took the reins and led the horses into the barn. "I think it would be better to leave those two alone."

00000

Date stared at Tsubaki's back as she rocked Aiko, "Why did you just suddenly leave me standing out there?" Tsubaki stayed quiet. Irritated Date touched her shoulder as he said, "I'm talking to you wo..." he was met with a solid punch, cutting him off.

Holding his cheek, he looked into Tsubaki's flashing eyes. Pointing her finger at him, she said in a choked voice, "First off my name isn't woman. It's Tsubaki. Second off, you didn't ask how I was doing. You just assumed I was doing fine." By now tears were running down her cheeks, "And third, you just thought you could swoop in and rescue me like yo.." Date cut her off as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Date asked, "I am sorry for not asking if you were all right." Feeling a small hand curl around his finger he looked down at his daughter. Tsubaki followed his gaze, "and I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most." gently curling his hand over his daughter's he smiled.

Tsubaki placed her hand over his. Sighing she said, "And I'm sorry for getting upset at you."

Date took Aiko from Tsubaki, "Since she looks like you, what did her twin look like?"

Tsubaki hugged her arms close to her body, "She looked like you."

Date looked back up at Tsubaki, "What did you name her?"

"I didn't. I was too sick and upset at you to name her." Tsubaki said chokingly. Wiping the tears with her fingers she said, "I probably should have even though she passed away."

Date took Tsubaki in his arms again, "I think we should call her Tama."

"Why?" Tsubaki asked as she finished wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Because all my children will have names, and I think Tama, which means jewel, would have fit her." Date said as he rubbed his wife's back.

Tsubaki laid her head on Date's chest as she said, "Thank you."

"But you still haven't apologized for punching me." Date said as he pulled away.

Tsubaki growled as she drew her fist back to punch him again. Date held his hand up, "Wait, I'm holding the baby so you can't hit me."

Tsubaki dropped her fist as she walked over to him, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Date scratched his head, "You could say that in a way."

Tsubaki growled as she lifted her foot and dug her heel into Date's foot. "There." she said as Date's mouth fell open in pain and shock.

00000

Kojuro and Keiji smiled as they listened in on the action that was taking place in the room. "It sounds like they are back to normal" Keiji said as they walked away.

"I'm glad." Kojuro looked up at the sky wondering what it would be like now that his lordship and lady had a child. Meanwhile Chosokabe and Kazuya were catching up on everything that Kazuya had missed.

00000

"and that my children is how your father helped your mother's heart beat again." Chosokabe said as he placed Aiko down. Standing up he grabbed his spear.

"Aww, you're not leaving are you Uncle Chosokabe?" the children whined.

"Yes, I need to go now because I have a mission that I need to complete." Choskabe leaned down to hug his oldest grand-niece, "Don't worry, I'll be back to tell you another story."

He walked over to the door that led outside as the inside door slid open. "Wait, are you leaving so soon, Chosokabe?" Date asked.

Chosokabe looked over Date's shoulder, "Where's Tsubaki?"

Date crossed his arms, "She's out for a little so you can stay longer."

Chosokabe smiled as he shook his head, "No, I think I need to be going, but I'll come back."

He walked out into the open and was halfway to the gate when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Thought you could sneak away and I wouldn't notice that you were telling Aiko's story?" said a voice behind him.

Chuckling nervously, Chosokabe turned to face his niece. He found her leaning against a tree inspecting her nails. "No, I didn't think that at all. I just need to go on a mission."

"Uh huh." Tsubaki said as she held her hand up.

"You have to believe me." Chosokabe said pleadingly.

"Oh, I believe you." Tsubaki said as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. Date and the children were watching from the doorway.

"Is Mama really the Ice Fang of the North, Papa?" Aiko asked as she looked up at Date.

"None other. You might actually get to see some of it if your great uncle will stay long enough." Date said as his youngest daughter pulled his hair.

The children's wish was not granted that day as Chosokabe took off running with their mother not far behind him sword drawn.


End file.
